nobodies reborn
by emokitty and twilight
Summary: when sora feels bad about roxas not being able to see his love Axel they go to cid for help. for reasons you will find out all the nobodies end up as babies more or less and have to grow up. akuroku and other side pairings. no crack pairings
1. Chapter 1

Sora had just finished ridding the world of all heartless and such. Roxas had gone into Sora and axel had gone into his somebody, Reno (1). After Sora realized his undying love for his best friend, Riku, and Riku realized his… Almost undying love for his best friend, Sora they started to go out, though the stupid game didn't mention that cause it's supposed to be 'rated e for everyone' or some crap like that. Tch stupid kids who say ew to yaoi… but ANYWAYS! Didn't you wonder how Roxas felt at all? I mean couldn't he see his somebody and Riku get at it and he couldn't get at It with the man he loved? Well this is the story about how that was resolve.

It started when Sora started thinking the same thing. "Hey Riku…" He said as he was cuddled up to the silver haired boy.

"Yeah So?" He looked at the spiked haired boy next to him.

"I was wondering… can't Roxas see everything that's going on?"

"Well... I guess… but why think of him at a time like this?" Riku asked, kind of irritated Sora was thinking of that stupid Nobody boy who caused so many issues.

"Well Roxas liked Axel right?"

"Yes… and?"

"Well wouldn't you feel bad if you could only watch your somebody get the man he loves but could never even see the man you love ever, ever again?!"

"I guess but I don't need to worry about that really…"

"Why not"

"Cause I have you! And, un-like you I don't like getting messed into other people's affairs." He said bluntly.

"Well in technical terms… it is my i_affair/i_! He i_is/i _me! So if you don't worry about him you don't worry about i_me/i_! I thought you cared about me Riku-poo! I thought you loved me!" Sora squealed and puppy pouted to his boyfriend.

"Fine, fine!" the silver haired boy was totally defenceless against the brunet's puppy pout.

"Yay!" the brunet squealed and hugged his boyfriend. "Maybe Leon and Cid will know something about it!"

"Yeah maybe…" he said, secretly hoping they didn't… maybe that would make Sora stop annoying him about it. He sighed "let's see if Chip and Dale will give us a ride."

"Ok!"

They left and went to Chip and Dale. "Why of course we'll give you two a ride to go see Leon and Cid!" Chip said.

As they departed Sora and Riku started to plan. "Ok so we'll go to Leon and ask if he knows anything and with any luck Cid can hack into Asmen's old stuff and we can... like… look at it and stuff!" Sora said, proud of himself.

"Yeah Sora we'll do just that…" Riku said, sighing. 'Tch and they call blondes dumb.' He thought but then looked at his boyfriend and the edges of his mouth curved up into a smile 'But I love him…'

"Well we're here!" Chip and Dale squeaked.

"Thanks guys!" Sora said as he and Riku jumped out of the gummi ship. They looked around for Leon and the others. "Leon~! Cid~!" Sora called out.

"Hey Sora," Leon said, waving, then looked over at Riku and bowed his head a bit, "Riku."

"Leon!" Sora said, running up and giving the scarred man a big fat glomp. While Riku just walked towards him and have a small wave. "We have a favor to ask of you and Cid" Sora said, getting ready to puppy pout his way into a yes.

"What can we do for you boys?" Cid said, coming up from behind Leon.

"Do you think you could hack into Asmen's old files?" Sora asked, hesitantly.

"Why?" Leon asked.

"Well… I was thinking about Roxas…"

"So you feel bad for the boy to have to put up with all your making out with Riku while he can't see his love?" Leon finished for him.

"Well… I wouldn't say that…" Sora said a bit embarrassed that Leon mentioned about Riku's and Sora's 'alone' time.

"Yes he is." Riku said, bluntly "Now lets get this over with so I can go back to making out with Sora without him stopping me half frickin' way cause he feels bad about some stupid blond inside of him-" and so he went on ranting.

Sora was blushing a whole lot by now and said "S-so do you think you can do it?"

"Boy we already hacked into that man's files a while ago." Cid declared. "For... Erm... Different reasons than you though…"

Sora laughed weakly and scratched behind his head.

Riku sighed and said "So what did you find? Anything about this?"

Cid and Leon nodded "Yes, but we need Kairi's help."

"Kairi? Why?" Sora asked.

"Could it have something to do with Namine's power over memories?" the silver haired boy asked.

"You could say that I guess… its more having to do with Kairi's keyblade though. See it's not just for looks. Her keyblade specializes in kind of opening a door to your heart. If our research is right, she should be able to extract the nobodies... But there would be one problem…" the old man explained.

"They'd have no hearts?" the brunet asked.

"No.. Once extracted, the Nobodies, with the help of Kairi's keyblade, well have hearts of their own, becoming full beings… The problem is… It's kind of like they're… Born… And as we all know once humans are born they start off as babies…"

Riku put two and two together while his lover was still trying to figure it out "So once the Nobodies come out they'll be babies?"

"No that's just stupid Rik-" Sora was cut off by Leon.

"Yes"

"Oh…" Sora said, feeling a bit awkward.

"Oh wait it gets better" Cid said as Leon took over explaining.

"Not only will you have to give the 'kids' the bees and birds talk(2), but you'll also have to tell them about their past. Once they become the age they were once they turned into Nobodies, they will get all these flashbacks and memories and regain their powers until they're the age they were once they 'died'."

"Oh well that sucks…" Riku said, plainly.

"Yeah…Ok well… We'll call Kairi here so we can start kay?"

Riku looked shocked "Sora! You still want to go through with this?! You numb nut! We'd have to take care of so many kids!"

"That's not true… You could put the other's in the orphanage."

"True…"

"Oh and one more thing!" Cid said. "Since Roxas was the last legit nobody he'll start off as zero years old when he comes out and everyone else will start out a little older."

"what do you mean?"  
"Well" Leon started "Let's use Axel as an example. The guy was around two years older than Roxas right?" Sora and Riku nodded, "So that means he'll start off as two years old." Riku nodded his head but Sora still didn't get it. "And Zexion was around ten years older right?(2)" Sora nodded, "So he'd start off as ten years old." Leon explained. Sora finally seemed to get it.

"Oh! I get it now! Ok so what about people who's Nobody never came out?" Sora asked.

"Then they never existed therefore will not be coming out now." Leon said.

"Ok!" he said whistling and Chip and Dale came scampering to them.(3)

"Yeah Sora?" Chip asked.

"I need you to get Kairi for me!" Sora asked in his happy go lucky attitude of his.

"Will do Sora!" Dale said as they both scurried off to go get Kairi.

After a while of talking to Leon and Cid about the Nobodies Kairi got there and was briefed.

"So let me get this straight!" she said with a hand on her hip. "You want me to revive all of the Nobodies so they can become human and have hearts?" they all nodded. "The same Nobodies who nearly killed us many times!" she said, glaring.

"um Kairi…" Riku said.

"What?!" Kairi snapped.

"It's the same Nobodies who nearly killed Sora… You were only almost nearly killed… And that was like… Two or three times… I mean were all almost nearly killed a few times in our life right?"

Kairi stared at him in disbelief. She sighed "Fine! I'll revive the stupid Nobodies!"

"Wait before you do…"

"What is it now scar face?!" Kairi snapped.

Leon rolled his eyes at the insult but kept going. "We need to assign who raises who. Me and Cloud can take Larxene, Demyx, Naminé, and Luxord since they all look kind of like siblings and Cloud's hair is blond. "Zack can take Zexion, Xaldin, and Saïx. He can just make up something about how their mother's hair was blue or something… of course you and Riku would get Roxas, Sora. Because of the hair, Kairi can get Axel… Cid can take Xemnas, Xigbar, and Marluxia and just say they're adopted. Everyone else in the Organization will basically be adults by then."

"Fine fine whatever! Don't know why I get the pyro but whatever!" she said, holding up her keyblade to the air. "let's start!" she screamed.

"Ok just focus on all the Nobodies. And call them out in your mind." Cid said.

Kairi did so and you could see beams of lights in all different directions, one heading towards he and another to Sora, all the others, they didn't know where to. The beams of lights turned into orbs and they all started coming towards them. "if I'm correct they'll be passed out. It'll give them fake memories and they'll go about their lives for the time being." He said as the orbs took shape as the organization members but younger.

"Aww how cute…" Sora said, picking up Roxas. Kairi picked up Axel and Leon picked up Larxene and Luxord while Cloud, who came there during all it and got a briefing form Cid, picked up Demyx. Cid put all the other members into Chip and Dale's plane thingy to go to their new families and such.

Yes axel's nobody in this is reno shut up

I think that's what it's called =w= the "when a mommy and daddy love each other very much" talk :P

Yes chip and dale are now loyal dogs shut up

Disclaimer : don't own any chars blah blah blah this is the disclaimer for the whole frickin things


	2. Chapter 2

Sora and Riku got back to their house with a baby Roxas and they both were exhausted. Though they didn't do most of the work but they still were. They fell onto their bed with Roxas between them and fell asleep, cuddling Roxas.

_**~time skip five years~**_

"Roxas," Sora called for the five year old blond. "Roxas, Come on we're going over to my friend, Kairi's house! You can see…uh... meet her son, Axel!"

"Ok, ok! Jeez mommy!" a pouting Roxas came down the steps wearing a black shirt with checkered trimming.

Riku, who was right next to Sora, smirked when Roxas called Sora 'mommy' "yeah _mommy,_ God! Give him a break."

"Oh be quiet!" Sora pouted, identical to Roxas. "I'm sure you'll get along great with Axel, honey. He's a very nice boy."

"But he's two years older!" he said holding up three fingers. "He'll pick on me!"

"Well boys will be boys. But I'm sure he won't pick on you too much. He is our friend's son. She always seemed like the… motherly type." Sora coughed.

Riku clicked his tongue, "How 'bout OCD?"

Sora elbowed his silver haired lover and said "that's not very nice to say about friends Riku!"

"But it's true~" he chimed.

"Even so!" they began having one of those sissy slapping fights where they don't really hit each other.

Roxas stared at them for a while then said "Mommy, Daddy…. Shouldn't we get going?"

Riku sighed "oh hell… a five year old is the voice of reason." He said, smiling, ruffling Roxas's hair.

Sora smiled "Could be worse!"

Riku eyed his lover "how so?"

"…. I can't say it in front of said a five year old… they might call child services" he said, winking.

Riku hit Sora over the head "what the hell happened to the innocent kid who didn't know why kairi found it funny that bananas were your favorite vegetable?"

Sora smiled "He found out why bananas are so frickin' funny!" he then added, wiggling his eyebrows "and now I like one specific banana the best"

Riku madly blushed and Roxas asked "what's that mean?"

Riku laughed awkwardly and Sora waited to hear what Riku's response would be. "…. No one knows what goes on in your _mother's_ head, Roxas." Sora laughed at that and Roxas gave a confused look. "Don't mind it and get in the car, Roxas." He did as told and they set off to go to kairi and Axel's house.

When the three of them got there they found Kari and a seven year old axel waving to them from the front door. Kairi ran over to Sora and hugged him, squealing and gave Riku a bit of the cold shoulder. "Yay, Sora you're here! Aww Roxas is so cute~!" she was acting like a spazzing fan girl and Riku was getting a bit of a headache.

Sora sensed his lover's growing irritation and shut kairi up by saying. "Um... Roxas this is axel! I'm sure you'll get along great with each other!" Roxas snorted and axel gave him a once over. (1)

Roxas held out his hand, displeased. "I'm Roxas…"

Axel smirked, his green eyes glinting even as a child "Hey Blondie! I'm Axel! Commit it to memory!"

Roxas looked at him like he was crazy. "Right… what's with your hair?" said hair was about shoulder length with a few random spikes.(2)

"It's like fire! I love fire! Fires fun! It's like…like… fun and stuff!"

"I guess its ok… I mean it keeps dark places lit…"

"You're scared of dark places?" axel teased.

"Only a little… and I just don't like not being able to see where I'm going is all! It's not like I'm some big baby or anything!"

Axel smirked. "Right, right Blondie~!"

"My name is Roxas, Why should I 'commit your name to memory' when you can't even remember mine?!"

Axel put his elbow on Roxas' head and said, "Ok, ok! Roxie it is then!"

Roxas mumbled and Sora cut in. "...Uh… ok boys lets… go to the beach!"

Axel smiled like the seven year old he was and Roxas just shrugged.

They all got in a car and drove down to destiny beach. Roxas was a little hesitant to get in but was tackled into the water by a seven year old red head.

"…Didn't think Axel would like water…"Sora said, rubbing the back of his head

"Yeah surprised me too, when he was five the boy nearly burnt down the house though."

"Wait… he's getting his powers already?!" Sora started freaking out.

"No, no"

"Then how did he…"

Kairi grimaced, "let's just say I shouldn't have left a lighter on the table…"(3)

Sora laughed awkwardly.

"Well at least Roxas hasn't blinded us yet…" Sora looked at him, confused. "Roxas' power is light…. Too much light can blind. Get it now retard?"

"….OH I get it! It was a joke!" Sora laughed awkwardly.

"For the last time Axel I do not want to go out and ride a dolphin! They poop where they sleep!" Sora, Riku, and Kairi all looked over at Axel and Roxas. Axel was pulling Roxas in while Roxas was being very reluctant and holding on to whatever he could grab. Namely rocks, sand, and seaweed, none of which helped him get away from Axel.

"See! They're friends already!" Sora chimed. Riku and kairi looked at him with a 'are you serious?' look. "…what'd I do?" Riku and kairi started laughing at him and he started laughing too. (4)

After a while Roxas and Axel came out of the ocean and everyone went home.

_**~Time skip one month~**_

"Oh boy, oh boy this is so exciting!" Sora squealed, jumping up and down and clapping his hands. "Come on Roxas! Are you sure you have everything? Your books? Your lunch money?"

"Yes mom, I have everything! I'm not a baby anymore!" Roxas said, pouting.

"You'll always be my little baby boy though!" Sora chimed as he hugged Roxas. "Now remember what I told you! No getting into fights, no letting axel get into fights, and just do your best and have fun!" he squealed yet again and hugged the child, squeezing him half to death.

"Stop it Sora you'll kill him!" Kairi said, coming through the door.

"Well Riku's not here so I need to give him twice the lovin'! Seriously Riku thinks work is more important than Roxas!"

"That reminds me, he never told me what he was." Kairi said, tapping her chin.

"Oh he's a fashion designer!" Sora said, proud of his silver haired lover.

Kairi started cracking up. "Seriously!? He's… oh GOD! I HAVE to tell Rikku and Yuffie! Oh Yuna too! This is priceless!"

Sora was confused by Kairi's reaction but was soon pulled out of his pondering by a blond child pulling at his sleeve. "Mommy, we're ganna be late!" he said, pouting.

"Oh that's right you and Kairi and Axel better get going."

Kairi smiled warmly to Roxas and said "Go to the car darling, Axel's waiting for us so we should get going." Roxas walked away and kairi asked "how come you never got a driver's license?"

"Why get a driver's license when you can get other people to driver you around?"

Kairi snorted and walked out, waving good bye. She got in the car and found the two boys playing thumb wars.

"No way! You're such a cheater!" Axel yelled.

"You're bigger than me I should get to use two hands!"

"Not my fault you're short."

"PSH! I'm not short you're like really big!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am not!"

"Boys… we're here…" kairi said, thankful to be getting the boys to stop their bickering.

"Bye bye mommy!"  
"Bye aunt kairi!"

"See you boys!" she blew them kisses and drove off. Soon after she left she got a call from her boss, the C.E.O. of 'gossip weekly.' "This is kairi speaking how may I be of service sir?….I… I what?..... b-but sir! My child just started at his school and-… yes but he already has a friend- I know he can make friends in radiant guardian but-… yes sir, I'll make the preparations and be ready within a month. Yes see you later sir." She hung up, dumb founded.

Roxas and Axel walked in the school and waved their goodbyes. Roxas was excited for his first day of school and walked into his homeroom. He sat next to a blond girl named Namine. "Hi! I'm Roxas." The blond boy said, smiling.

"Hi, I'm Namine" the blond girl also smiled.

"I have a friend in a higher grade his name is axel! Have you heard of him?"

"The boy with the red hair?" she asked, pondering.

"Yeah that's him!"

"I've heard a few things about him." After a short while they became friends.

______________________________________________________________________________

_**Excuse me for any spelling or grammatical errors oxo I mixed up the rough draft and the edited one and now I don't know which is which =w= but don't tell my editor! I didn't tell her cause I didn't want to bug her too much since I've been thinking about doing a short xigdem oneshot oxo so SHHH anyone who tells her I will send Lexaeus and the box of doom : *inside joke* if anyone wants to hear the story behind the Lexaeus and the box of doom just say so in a review =w=''**_

_**Btw FUN FACT *O* Lexaeus = sue axel backwards ._. (so his somebody might be an axel marry sue :OOOOOOO *gasp*) =w=**_

_**But yes R&R PLEASE 3**_


End file.
